271: The Lilo Adventures of We Will Rock You
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo and the gang go to Las Vegas and meet Elvis impersonator, "Galileo" goth, "Sarah", devious music tycoon, "Killer Queen" and the mysterious, "Bohemian Rhapsody".
1. Club Bulsara

The Celestian Alliance were arriving on the streets of Las Vegas Nevada. They got a gig at Club Bulsara. As they were coming out of a souvenir shop, they saw a young Elvis impersonator with dirty blond hair. "Thank you, thank you very much," he said.

Sunny gave him 1 dollar bill. She knew that it was wrong to give homeless people money on the streets, but she thought that he had talent.

Suddenly, a pick pocket took his wallet and they had to follow the thief. Stitch tracked him down to an alley, Cho skated around and took the wallet, Lec made a scary selfie, Teal used his remote controlled chopper and scared the thief, and Sunny took a picture of the thief which blinded him. Then Tucker and Star tied him up and placed a note that said, "Arrest me, I'm stupid."

As they were high-fiving each other, they saw a hippie sneaking around and he left, "What's with that hippie?" Lec asked.

"Don't know," Cho answered, "But we better return the wallet to the Elvis impersonator."

They quickly returned to the souvenir shop where they saw the impersonator. He introduced himself as, "Galileo Figaro" and to repay them for returning his wallet, he decided to pay them lunch at Club Bulsara, where they were going to perform.

Later at the club, they met Galileo in his regular clothes. Which is Elvis-themed? Inside the club, Galileo explained that he's been a fond of Elvis since he was a child and had dreams of doing his own Elvis concert. Usually, he performs on the streets in Elvis attire.

They saw the sign that says, "Sarah Mouch" Lec said that he went onto Club Bulsara's website and that she's the opening act. A goth-girl with purple hair and black clothes came up and sang the Queen song, "Somebody to Love"

 _"Can anybody find me, somebody, to love_

 _Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little_

 _Can barely stand on my feet_

 _(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry)_

 _Lord what you're doing to me (yeah yeah)_

 _I have spent all my years in believing you_

 _But I just can't get no relief, Lord!_

 _Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)_

 _Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

 _I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life_

 _I work till I ache in my bones_

 _At the end (at the end of the day)_

 _I take home my hard earned pay all on my own_

 _I get down (down) on my knees (knees)_

 _And I start to pray_

 _Till the tears run down from my eyes_

 _Lord somebody (somebody), ooh somebody_

 _(Please) can anybody find me, somebody, to love?"_ she sang.

Later they got into their CLST costumes and sang the Queen song, "Radio Ga Ga" because the manager requested that they should do a Queen tribute

 _"I'd sit alone and watch your light_

 _My only friend through teenage life_

 _And ev'rything I need to know_

 _I heard it on my radio_

 _You gave them all those old time stars_

 _Through wars of worlds - invaded by Mars_

 _You made us laugh - you made us cry_

 _You made us feel like we could fly_

 _So don't become some background noise_

 _A backdrop for the girls and boys_

 _Who just don't know and just don't care_

 _And just complain when you're not there_

 _You have the time you have the power_

 _You've yet to have your finest hour_

 _Radio (Radio)_

 _All we hear is Radio ga ga_

 _Radio goo goo_

 _Radio ga ga_

 _All we hear is Radio ga ga_

 _Radio blah blah_

 _Radio what's new?_

 _Radio someone still loves you"_ Sunny sang.

Everyone cheered for CLST. Afterward, they met Sarah backstage practicing her guitar. She was amazed by their routine. Stitch saw the poster for Queen. Lilo explained that Queen was a famous rock group from England in the 70s-80s. "They were originally called "Smile" but lead singer, "Freddie Mercury" changed it to Queen for strong taste."

"Queen is usually a female monarch," Sunny said, "But I don't mind."

 **Note: Club Bulsara is named after Freddie Mercury's real name, "Farrokh Bulsara"**


	2. Killer Queen

Later at an autograph session, they saw a honeymoon couple getting kicked out by an obese African-American woman, "Your ruining our honeymoon!" shouted one honeymooner.

"We were here first!" complained the other.

"Don't make me sue you." shouted the woman.

Teal recognized the woman anywhere. She was, "Aundi "Killer Queen "Covington" the CEO of the exclusive record company, "Killer Queen Industries" she once offered his parents video game company to incorporate her music into the games but refused cause they feared that the music would scare the little ones.

This made Star think of her as an evil witch.

The manager came up and has seen her face a lot at the club. She also hasn't paid all 41 of her bills in 5 years. Suddenly, she forced a waiter to give her the fish and chips with a side of ice tea. "Make that 42." said the manager.

Sarah came up "You look like something from a haunted house that spreads teeth rottening." Killer Queen insulted.

"I'm here for a job offering," Sarah said.

"We'll," Killer Queen said, "I'm not hiring some vampire."

"I've been out in the sunlight," Sarah said

"Get lost!" shouted Killer Queen.

She passed by an Indian punk rocker and a girl in Glam Rock attire. "That girl might be perfect for our team." the girl said in a British accent.

"I'm with you Oz." said the punk, "She has taste"

Back at Killer Queen Industries, Killer Queen met her assistant, "Khashoggi" "Madame, our new album, "Reflect Engine" recently got 10,000 hits in Japan"

"10,000" Killer Queen asked in anger, "I demand that the album must have 1 Million hits."

Khashoggi got started on making Reflect Engine a 1 million hit

Back on the tour bus, they were thinking about on what a pain Killer Queen was when Rey came in with a mysterious letter with a Queen logo on it. Stitch opened the letter and Lilo started to read it.

"Dear CLST, we saw you perform at Club Bulsara

If you really hate Killer Queen for a reason

Meet us at Rolling in Dough pizzeria the at midnight tonight

The Bohemians.

P. S We Will Rock You.

C3PO looked up Rolling in Dough in the catalogs and that it shut down in 1991. The owner was a big fond of Queen and when Freddie Mercury died he was too depressed to run the business. So he shut down the place for good.

Cho knows how the owner feels when it comes to depression. She remembers their Moonscar Island adventure where she learned that her father was part of Team Plasma and really hated her and her siblings.

She got out her bass and started to play,

 _"Pressure pushing down on me_

 _Pressing down on you no man ask for_

 _Under pressure that brings a building down_

 _Splits a family in two_

 _Puts people on streets_

 _that's okay_

 _It's the terror of knowing_

 _What the world is about_

 _Watching some good friends_

 _Screaming 'Let me out'_

 _Pray tomorrow gets me higher_

 _Pressure on people people on streets_

 _Okay_

 _Chippin' around - kick my brains around the floor_

 _These are the days it never rains but it pours"_ Cho sang.


	3. Only The Good Die Young

At the abandoned Rolling The Dough they met up with Galileo and Sarah. They wondered why they were there, "Last week, I was checking out Killer Queen Industries gift shop when I made a guitar out of there material from the garbage." Galileo explained, "It was still in good use, but security kicked me out. I got the invitation as I saw some punk rockers."

"What about Sarah?" Star asked.

"I was leaving Club Bulsara when a couple came up with an invitation to here," Sarah answered.

They reached up to the door and knocked on it, "What's the password?" asked the doorman.

They knew that they had to answer it quick. Then Tucker remembered what the last part of the letter meant. "We Will Rock You?" Tucker asked.

"That's it." The doorman replied as he let the gang in.

Inside there were numerous people, including the same couple they saw at Club Bulsara, "You came." said the man, "Brett" this is my girlfriend, "Ozzy"

"Ozzy?" Star asked.

"It's short for Allison" Allison replied.

They looked around and they saw a familiar figure teaching yoga to a group of rebels. After he did his final pose, he dismissed the Bohemian yoga session and saw The Celestian Alliance, "Your that hippie we saw!"

"Names, "Pops" man." the hippie greeted, "It was so groovy when u save that little man's wallet."

Then Lilo started to look around with posters from Queen, "Look at these Queen posters." she said.

Pops explained that The Bohemians are big fonds of Queen, which Killer Queen hates. She hates them because she can't stand their loud music.

In a picture next to Freddie Mercury pose picture, they saw a black man with a group of people. Among them was a young guy hippie. They didn't know who it was, "That was me as a youngster." Pops said, "Before my creation here got started.

"You founded The Bohemian Rhapsody?" Lec asked.

He nodded and said that Killer Queen industries started out as Killer King industries. He was working there as a musician. Then the birth of videos and automatic music came in. Pops wanted to keep it alive by playing actual music, but Killer King a. k. a Robert Covington fired me, "That's right." Teal recalled, "Killer King is Killer Queen's late father."

"Exactly dudes." Pops said, "And every time I see a local in Vegas who extremely hates Killer Queen and her dad, I initiate them into The Bohemians. After I got fired I worked at Rolling in Dough as a vegan chef til it got shut down, now I work as a yoga teacher at the local community center."

"Good story Pops," Star said

"What do you guys do?" Teal asked.

"We sneak into Killer Queen Industries and we mess around with their products." Brett explained, "Usually, we drop the prices so people can afford to buy them. I have a coworker at the gym who listens to them a lot."

Then Pops told them that he must now pay his respects to the fallen rockers. Amongst them were Freddie Mercury, Michael Jackson, John Lennon, Jimi Hendrix, Janis Joplin, Amy Winehouse, Left Eye Lopez, and Ella Fritzgerald"

" _A hand above the water_

 _An angel reaching for the sky_

 _Is it raining in heaven -_

 _Do you want us to cry'_

 _And everywhere the broken-hearted_

 _On every lonely avenue_

 _No-one could reach them_

 _No-one but you_

 _One by one_

 _Only the good die young_

 _They're only flying too close to the sun_

 _And life goes on_

 _Without you_

 _Another tricky situation_

 _A get to drawing in the blues_

 _And I find myself thinkin'_

 _Well - what would you do'_

 _Yes! - it was such an operation_

 _Forever paying every due"_ Ozzy sang.

Stitch started to cry.


	4. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Meanwhile, at Killer Queen Industries, Killer Queen was enjoying some chocolate when Khashoggi came in, "Madame" he said, " has been getting positive reviews on the prices of our albums."

"What do you mean?" Killer Queen asked.

"They say that they cost $10 per album." he replied.

"The albums are supposed to be $20!" she shouted in anger.

"I suggest that this is all The Bohemians," Khashoggi said.

"Those crazy hippies," Killer Queen growled, "Always ruining my plans to become the number 1 musician on the charts. Find their hideout and arrest them for trespassing!"

"Yes Ma'am," Khashoggi said nervously as he left.

Meanwhile at Rolling In Dough,

"The one thing you need here Sarah," Ozzy said, "Is a makeover."

Then Ozzy and the female Bohemians came to Sarah and took her to the dressing rooms. Out of the dressing rooms, Cho, Sunny, Lilo, and Star came out in Bohemian apparel.

The boys, who were already in Bohemian apparel were amazed. There they decided to play a little Queen music. Sunny decided to let Galileo go first since the following song is Elvis inspired

 _"This thing called love, I just can't handle it_

 _This thing called love, I must get round to it_

 _I ain't ready_

 _Crazy little thing called love_

 _This thing (this thing)_

 _Called love (called love)_

 _It cries (like a baby)_

 _In a cradle all night_

 _It swings (woo woo)_

 _It jives (woo woo)_

 _It shakes all over like a jelly fish_

 _I kinda like it_

 _Crazy little thing called love"_ Galileo sang.

 _"There goes my baby_

 _She knows how to rock 'n' roll_

 _She drives me crazy_

 _She gives me hot and cold fever_

 _Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat_

 _I gotta be cool, relax, get hip_

 _And get on my track's_

 _Take a back seat, hitch-hike_

 _And take a long ride on my motorbike_

 _Until I'm ready_

 _Crazy little thing called love"_ Sunny sang.

Then Sarah came out in beautiful Bohemian apparel. Galileo started to get lovestruck

"You look beautiful Sarah." Galileo said to her, "I-"

"Well well well!" said a nasty voice, "Sound like I'll be ordering from Rolling In Dough"

"How do you know where we were?" Brett asked in horror.

"Apparently you guys forgot to turn down the volume," Khashoggi answered.

It was Khashoggi. He and KQI's security was surrounding The Bohemians, luckily Galileo, Sarah, and The Celestian Alliance escaped. Khashoggi said that must bring a Bohemian, "I'll arrest one of you then." he said as he came up to Brett.

"Perfect," said Khashoggi, "Young Brett. The reject who keeps showing his muscles."

The security quickly arrested Brett. "Brett!" Ozzy wailed in tears.

"Now if any of you Bohemians ever trespassed on KQI again," Khashoggi said, "You'll be under arrest. Have a nice evening."

Then he left with the security holding Brett.


	5. I Want It All

At Killer Queen Industries, Killer Queen was enjoying some decaf coffee with French Vanilla cream in it. Khassogi came in and told her about the warning he gave to The Bohemians. Instead of replying pleasantly, she threw a fit and told him that he is fired for disobeying her orders.

Then she did a little karaoke,

" _Steve walks warily down the street_

 _With his brim pulled way down low_

 _Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet_

 _Machine guns ready to go_

 _Are you ready hey are you ready for this?_

 _Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?_

 _Out of the doorway, the bullets rip_

 _To the sound of the beat yeah_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _And another one gone and another one gone_

 _Another one bites the dust hey_

 _Hey I'm gonna get you too_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _How do you think I'm going to get along_

 _Without you when you're gone_

 _You took me for everything that I had_

 _And kicked me out on my own_

 _Are you happy are you satisfied?_

 _How long can you stand the heat_

 _Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

 _To the sound of the beat look out_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _And another one gone and another one gone_

 _Another one bites the dust hey_

 _Hey I'm gonna get you too_

 _Another one bites the dust_ " Killer Queen sang.

Khasoggi got too scared. So he decided to free Brett and find the other Bohemians without Killer Queen knowing. He got to his cell, entered the code, and they escaped.

Meanwhile, at the tour bus, they were talking about how are they going to stop Killer Queen and her posse. Lea gave them some crackers and apple slices for a healthy snack. That's when Sarah thought of something, she recalled the manager of Club Bulsara saying that Killer Queen hasn't paid her bills in years and owes the club a lot of money.

That's when they all thought that they should force her to pay for all the meals by playing non-stop live music.

"We have to go back to Rolling In Dough," Sarah said.

"What about the popo?" Gal asked.

"Then will make sure we take them down!" Lec answered.

They told Finn to drive back to Rolling In Dough fast.

Once there, they found Ozzy still weeping about Brett's arrest. Cho told Pops on how can they defeat Killer Queen. He liked the idea and it would be good payback to the Covington's for firing him.

They all got onto the bus and headed off for Club Bulsara.

CLST decided to play some music to pass the time. They decided to let Ozzy go first.

" _Adventure seeker on an empty street,_

 _Just an alley creeper, light on his feet_

 _A young fighter screaming, with no time for doubt_

 _With the pain and anger can't see a way out,_

 _It ain't much I'm asking, I heard him say,_

 _Gotta find me a future move out of my way,_

 _I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now,_

 _I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now,_ " Ozzy sand

" _Listen to all you people, come gather round_

 _I gotta get me a game plan, gotta shake you to the ground_

 _Just give me what I know is mine,_

 _People do you hear me, just give me the sign,_

 _It ain't much I'm asking if you want the truth_

 _Here's to the future for the dreams of youth,_

 _I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now,_

 _I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now,_ " Sunny sang.

Everyone clapped


	6. We are the champions

At Club Bulsara, they told The Manager the plan and the workers accepted the plan. "Ozzy," the manager said, "There's someone here to see you.

It what Khasoggi and Brett. Ozzy was thrilled to see her boyfriend again. The rest were confused and wondered what's Khassogi doing here, "I hated Killer Queen." Khassogi explained, "She scares me."

They decided that he'll help teach Killer Queen a lesson.

Pops emailed her and invited her for a free lunch at Club Bulsara. A few minutes later, she arrived and she would love an ex-worker paying for the whole things.

As she sat down, The Bohemians were onstage and started to stomp their feet and clap their hands. Galileo came up on stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Buddy you're a boy make a big noise

Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day

You got mud on yo' face

You big disgrace

Kickin' your can all over the place

Singin'

We will we will rock you

We will we will rock you

Buddy, you're a young man hard man

Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day

You got blood on yo' face

You big disgrace

Wavin' your banner all over the place

Singin'

We will we will rock you

We will we will rock you" Gal sang.

Sarah did her guitar solo while everyone danced.

Killer Queen couldn't take the pressure, she had no choice than to give the manager a million dollar check. It was over the price of all 42 bills, but it will be enough to pay the bills.

Later, the police arrested Killer Queen for using illegal technology for music companies. The manager couldn't thank Lilo and the gang for saving Club Bulsara and would love an encore.

" _I've paid my dues_

 _Time after time._

 _I've done my sentence_

 _But committed no crime._

 _And bad mistakes ‒_

 _I've made a few._

 _I've had my share of sand kicked in my face_

 _But I've come through._

 _(And I need just go on and on, and on, and on)_

 _We are the champions, my friends,_

 _And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end._

 _We are the champions._

 _We are the champions._

 _No time for losers_

 _'Cause we are the champions of the world_." Gal sang.

A few days later on the tour bus. THEY Were on their way to Angel Grove for a high school reunion gig and their Californian concert. Cho suggested that they should rehearse to pass the time.

" _Is this the real life?_

 _Is this just fantasy?_

 _Caught in a landslide,_

 _No escape from reality._

 _Open your eyes,_

 _Look up to the skies and see,_

 _I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,_

 _Because I'm easy come, easy go,_

 _Little high, little low,_

 _Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me._

 _Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me._

 _So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?_

 _So you think you can love me and leave me to die?_

 _Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,_

 _Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here._

 _Nothing really matters,_

 _Anyone can see,_

 _Nothing really matters,_

 _Nothing really matters to me._

 _Any way the wind blows._ " Sunny sang.

The End.


End file.
